Attentes
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: L'hôpital reçoit une visite effrayante qui risque de faire changer pas mal de choses...
1. Chapter 1

VOIX OFF : Les hôpitaux sont les endroits où les gens passent le plus de temps à attendre. Attendre un médecin, attendre une naissance, attendre un décès, attendre un peu d'espoir. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'attendre, parce que rien ne dépend de vous. Vous aurez beau essayer de faire changer les choses, au final vous êtes impuissants. Passifs. Si vous regardez dans le dictionnaire vous verrez qu'au mot attendre il est inscrit Rester en place pour la venue de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose… Et bien, c'est exactement ma position aujourd'hui. J'attends.

Chez Meredith.

Méredith et Georges sont debout dans le couloir, devant une porte close. Ils sont en pyjamas et tambourinent contre le bois. « Izzie ! Dépêche toi : On a besoin de la salle de bain ! » Crie le garçon. « ON va être en retard ». la porte s'ouvre sur une Izzie à moitié nue, la brosse à dent dans la bouche et en train de réunir ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. « Bah fallait etr'chez. Ch'est ouvert… » Georges ferme les yeux alors que Meredith le dévisage.

« pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert toi-même ?

- Parce que je t'ai vu en train d'attendre, je me suis dit que c'était fermé. Pourquoi t'es pas entré ?

- Je ne…Ecoutez vous êtes des filles, je suis un garçon. » Meredith et Izzie échangent un long regard. « Brillante conclusion, Sherlock. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…on ne peut pas partager une salle de bain, en MEME temps. Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là…OU comme si je n'avais pas d'hormones masculines. Vous comprenez ? » Les filles le regardèrent un instant, puis sourirent. « Très bien. Dans ce cas…Tu seras en retard ce matin. » La porte claque dans un éclat de rire.

Au bord du lac.

Derek est assis au bord du lac, il pêche. Enfin c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire parce qu'en réalité il n'a pas mis d'asticot au bout de son hameçon. Il a déjà de quoi manger pour deux jours, il ne veut pas vider le lac. Il a juste envie d'être tranquille pour réfléchir et cette canne à pêche est un excellent prétexte pour cela. Personne ne vient parler à tort et à travers à un pêcheur. Au contraire, lorsqu'on en voit un on baisse d'un ton, respectant son silence. Derek s'est d'ailleurs longtemps demandé pourquoi ? Les poissons sont sourds de toute façons, ce n'est pas une discussion qui va leur faire peur. Mais aujourd'hui il a compris : le silence n'est pas pour le poisson, c'est pour le pêcheur qui attend patiemment. Et qui réfléchit.

Addison jette un œil par la fenêtre de la caravane : Derek est toujours planté devant ce stupide lac. Elle est sûre qu'il ne pêche plus. Comment ? Parce qu'elle le connaît par cœur. Ils ont déjà trois truites dans le frigo –l'odeur lui soulève le cœur. Et ils n'en n'ont pas besoin de plus. Alors que fabrique t-il sous cette pluie fine qui n'a pas cessé de tomber depuis son arrivée à Seattle ? Rien. Il la fuit sans doute. Il pense à Meredith. La jeune femme sent son cœur se serrer, elle songe qu'elle est en train de se battre contre un rêve, un fantasme. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes. Etre chirurgien c'est ne pas capituler. Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie. Addison est prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour remporter cette bataille.

_Oh, oh ...  
Fatiguée d'attendre  
De toi des mots tendres  
Que tu ne diras pas  
Toi qui ne penses qu'à toi_

Amour impossible  
Quoi de plus terrible  
De perdre ou te suivre  
Te rêver, ou vivre. (Patricia Kaas)  



	2. Chapter 2

**SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL**

Meredith et Izzie se dépêchent de rejoindre les vestiaires, pour se changer. Alex et Christina sont déjà là. « Vous avez perdu votre fidèle toutou ? Lance le garçon dans un rire moqueur.

« Oh la ferme Alex ! »

« Elle a raison, Karev. Taisez vous, c'est l'heure des visites pas celles des discussions » Bailey vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, l'air passablement énervée. « Où est O'Malley ?

- Je…suis…là » George déboule à son tour, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies par sa course dans les couloirs. « Vous êtes en retard !

- je sais…mais je…

- Mais vous ?

- J'ai du attendre mon tour. Ce matin. Alors…Parce qu'on en a qu'une pour trois, et elles l'utilisent longtemps alors…Surtout Izzie. » Miranda le dévisage avec curiosité, tandis qu'Alex se tord de rire. Christina lance un regard d'incompréhension à ses deux amies qui se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « O'Malley, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce que Je veux c'est que vous soyez prêt pour les visites.

- Oui, Dr Bailey. Je…Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Parfait. Alors on bouge. Karev, Stevens aux Urgences. O'Malley, Grey et Yang avec moi.»

**Chambre 378**

Au milieu du lit se trouve une jeune fille. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 17 ans, son visage fin est livide. En les voyant, elle se redresse à demi, replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et sourit timidement. Ses grands yeux verts virevoltent d'un interne à l'autre, pour finir par se poser sur Bailey qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Megan... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Vous me manquiez, Dr Bailey. Cet hôpital me manquait, sa nourriture quatre étoile, tous les loisirs proposés… » Rit l'adolescente. Miranda sourit brièvement, puis tend le dossier à Christina. « Yang. Je vous écoute.

- Megan Carter. 17 ans. Antécédents de tumeur au cerveau.

- 17 ans plus que pour trois mois, signala la jeune fille avant d'enchaîner. « Fait un malaise ce matin, resté inanimée environ dix minutes. Vertiges, nausées et troubles de la vue depuis deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ?! Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue plus tôt ? » Megan baisse les yeux, vaguement coupable. « Bien, Yang. Que préconisez vous ?

- Bilan sanguin complet. NSF. 2mg de X.

- UN scanner, un IRM et un bilan neurologique. » Christina jette un regard noir vers la gamine, le Dr Bailey se met à rire. « Bien, Dr Carter…Quelle mémoire.

- Ouais. Je l'ai entendu tellement de fois… » Megan a soudain l'air très las, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce qu'il est revenu ?

- ON ne peut pas le dire encore. C'est peut être simplement la grippe. » La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Non, il est revenu je le sais. Je le sens. Comme la fois d'avant, et celle d'encore avant. » Une larme roule sur sa joue. « Mes parents sont prévenus ?

- ON va s'en occuper. Grey, O'Malley vous biper le DR Shepherd. Et vous me la préparer pour les examens. » Elle se penche vers Megan qui a fermé les yeux. « On va te tirer de là encore une fois. »


	3. Chapter 3

Addison consulte les dossiers de ses patients lorsque son vibreur retentit. ON a besoin d'elle aux urgences, semble-t-il. Soupirant, elle avale d'un trait son gobelet de café et de hâte de rejoindre les urgences.

« Dr Stevens ? » Izzie se tient devant un lit, où une très jeune femme visiblement enceinte attend. C'est une grande brune, son visage osseux aux traits tirés trahit sa douleur. Près d'elle, un grand homme se balance nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. C'est souvent le cas chez les futurs père, elle n'y prête donc pas vraiment attention. Soudain quelque chose attire son regard …comme une sensation de déjà vu. Ce visage carré, cette mâchoire proéminente, la cicatrice le long de la joue mal rasé du futur père… Addison était certaine de les avoir déjà aperçu. Mais impossible de savoir où…

« Je vous écoute, continue t-elle en regardant Izzie.

- Kate Tyron. Enceinte de 6 mois et demi. Des jumeaux. La poche des eaux s'est rompue, il y une heure.

- Des contractions ?

- Oui mais elles sont irrégulières. » La jeune maman regarde les médecins, des larmes dans les yeux. « Il est trop tôt n'est ce pas ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils naissent maintenant. Il faut qu'ils attendent un peu. » Addison lui sourit d'un air rassurant. « Ne vous en faites pas Mme Tyron, on va s'occuper d'eux. Tout ira bien. » Elle se tourne vers sa jeune interne qui dévisage le mari, à son tour. Une ride de réflexion s'est creusée au milieu de son front. « Que se passe-t-il Dr Stevens ?

- Euh…rien. Tout va bien. Je la prépare pour l'échographie ?

- Oui. ON y va »

Addison consulte l'écran de l'appareil. « Bien. Je crois que ces bébés sont un peu pressés d'arriver au monde. » Le visage de Kate se tend : elle a l'air bouleversée. Bizarrement, le père ne laisse trahir aucune de ses émotions, aucun son n'est encore sorti de sa bouche. Il se contente de jeter des regards nerveux autour de lui, sursautant à chaque bruit de porte. « Mais ne vous en faite pas, s'empresse d'ajouter le médecin, tout est sous contrôle. Ils ont déjà une bonne taille et nous disposons de tout le matériel nécessaire pour les accueillir dans les meilleures conditions. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Dr Stevens ? Allez prévenir la nursery.

- Bien. »

Izzie traverse les couloirs rapidement, le visage de ce type n'arrête pas de la hanter. Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne sait pas où et ça la mine. Voyons voir… un ex ? Non trop vieux. Un des types que Mredith a ramené après une soirée arrosée ? Non. Il est marié. Et Meredith fait attention à ça maintenant. Un voisin ? Non plus. Mais qui est ce que cela peut être ? UN acteur ? non…quoique…oui c'est ça ! Elle se souvient où elle l'a vu : à la télévision. Elle ne sait plus pour qu'elle obscure raison mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout à sa joie d'avoir enfin recadrer le personnage, elle heurte de plein de fouet Richard Weber. « Aïe !

- Oh pardon chef ! Je suis désolée je ne regardais pas où j'allais..  
- C'est ce que je constate. Puisque vous êtes là, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau. » La blonde interne fronce les sourcils. « Mais…je suis navrée vraiment ; Je vais faire attention maintenant, je vous promets.

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux vous parler.

- Ah ! Mais de quoi alors ? Non c'est vrai, je ne suis jamais en retard. Enfin presque. Je fais bien…

- Dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. »Coupa le chef en tournant les talons.

Meredith et Derek sont devant l'écran de contrôle de l'IRM. Sur la table, Megan qui regarde le plafond avec intensité comme si elle y voyait quelque chose de magnifique. « Bien Megan, dit George, il faut que tu reste immobile. Ce n'est pas très agréable là dedans mais il faut que…

- Vous y êtes déjà entré ? Dans ce « truc » ?

- Euh…non, avoue le garçon. Megan sourit avec malice. « Bien, moi c'est peut être la quinzième fois qu'on me le fait alors…Je suis au courant de tout. Gaspillez pas votre salive.

- Désolé. Je…Réflexes professionnels. Parée au décollage ?

- Parée Huston. A la prochaine ! »

George la regarde s'engouffrer sereinement dans le tube obscur puis va rejoindre ses collègues dans la salle annexe. Lentement l'image s'affiche. Au fur et à mesure, qu'il consulte le scan le visage du Dr Shepherd se décompose. « C'est pas bon n'est ce pas ? demande timidement Meredith. Il secoue la tête sans mot dire. « Elle a encore grossi. ON va faire des prélèvements pour savoir si c'est bénin ou… Mais… » Le regard de George se trouble. Puis la voix fraîche de Mégan retentit. « Ho ho ! La base vous me recevez ? Vous m'avez oubliée où quoi ?

- On vous reçoit cinq sur cinq. Pas de problème. Vous allez pouvoir amorcer l'atterrissage Huston, articule l'interne d'une voix qui tremble un peu. « Je vais aller…l'aider. »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

A peine Georges a-t-il quitté la pièce, que Weber arrive. Il semble un peu énervé « Shepherd ? Ça fait une demi heure que je vous cherche.

- Vous m'avez trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Vous avez terminé ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

- Suivez moi. » Derek jette une regard inquiet à son patron. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous verrez bien. Et dépêchez vous. » Le Dr Shepherd fait une grimace comique à l'adresse de Meredith et emboîte le pas à son patron. « Faites lui les examens approfondis, lance t-ila avant de partir.

Ils sont quatre dans le bureau de Richard. Quatre à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Bailey, Burke, Shepherd et Izzie. La jeune fille se demande pour quelle raison son chef peut il bien la convoquer en même temps que tout les chirurgiens et de sa résidente. Mentalement, elle inventorie toutes les erreurs qu'elle a pu faire et n'en voit aucune qui mériterait un tel châtiment…Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'elle a embrassé Dennis… D'abord personne ne sait. Mais alors que se passe-t-il ?

« Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite

- Mais c'est un grand honneur, réplique Derek en essayant de détendre une atmosphère qu'il juge un peu tendue. Brutalement, il a des problèmes de conscience. Lui aussi se demande pour quelle raison Weber l'a traîné ici avec tous ces types. Devant le regard noir, il décide de se taire. « Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici. » Hochements de têtes compréhensifs. « Stevens…vous n'êtes pas là en tant qu'interne mais pour remplacer le Dr Montgomery – Shepherd. » Derek sent son cœur faire un raté. « Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où est Addison ?

- Elle n'a pas pu se libérer. Donc Stevens…pas un mot à vos amis. Vous n'êtes autorisée à communiquer cette information qu'à Addison Shepherd. Compris ?

- Bien..bien sûr. » Richard s'assoit lentement, et dévisage un à un les membres de l'assemblée. « Bon je ne veux surtout pas que ce que je vais vous dire ne déclenche une psychose… C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite garder un certain secret. » Bailey pousse un soupir exaspéré. « Si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée…J'ai deux opérations aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez raison. Il se trouve que la police criminelle de Seattle vient de me faxer le portrait robot d'un homme suspecté de braquage à main armée, et de meurtre.

- Et ?

- Ce type s'est enfuit ce matin au cours du braquage d'une banque. Il opère en général avec une complice…

- Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'on vient faire là dedans, lance Derek.

« D'après eux, on l'aurait aperçu dans la zone de la clinique il y a quelques heures. Il se peut que lui ou sa complice aient été blessés et qu'ils cherchent à se faire soigner… C'est pour cette raison que si vous les apercevez vous êtes priés de prévenir immédiatement l'agent Parazzi. Et soyez très prudents…le suspect est armé. » Un long silence accueille cette déclaration. Les chirurgiens échangent de longs regards. Puis Burke se racle la gorge. « Ne pensez vous pas que nous devrions avertir tout le personnel ?

- Pour avoir des scènes de panique ? Non. Je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l'œil.

- on pourrait voir à quoi ressemble ce mec ? » Le Dr Weber attrape une feuille de son bureau. « Le voilà. Tod Cameron » Chacun regarde le portrait robot avec intensité, pour graver cette image au fond de leurs rétines.

Izzie l'a tout de suite remarquée… cette cicatrice sur la joue droite… la même que celle du type qui…Elle se rappelle brutalement pourquoi elle l'a vu à TV ce matin…ce n'était pas un acteur, non. C'était…un meurtrier. La jeune interne a du pâlir parce que le Dr Shepherd la prend soudain par le bras. « Stevens ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Mon dieu, souffle-t-elle. Levant les yeux vers Weber. Chef…on a un problème. »


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Addison regarde sa montre et retient un grognement. Où est elle passée ? ça fait quinze minutes qu'Izzie est partie. Elle devrait déjà être là. Et pourquoi ne répond elle pas sur son bipeur ? Et puis ce type la met mal à l'aise, il semble la déshabiller de son regard noir. Addison a l'impression qu'il lit en elle, impression très désagréable. Le médecin adresse un sourire à sa patiente. « Vous m'excusez, il faut que je m'absente quelques minutes… Je reviens tout de suite. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous n'avez qu'à sonner. » Elle s'apprête à sortir lorsque l'homme ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici. » C'est une voix rauque, froide et impersonnelle qui lui donne la chair de poule. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr, dit elle doucement en pivotant pour lui faire face, j'en ai pour… » La fin de sa phrase meure dans le fond de sa gorge : l'homme est en train de pointer le canon d'un revolver dans sa direction. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que des sueurs froides dégoulinent dans sa nuque. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle se demande si elle ne va pas s'évanouir. « Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, répète t-il d'un air mauvais. M'obligez pas à tirer.

- D'acc..d'accord. » Addison lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Bien. Maintenant donnez moi votre truc, là. » La tenant toujours en joue, il désigna son bipeur. Elle esquisse le geste de le prendre mais… »NON ! Ne bougez pas, je vais me servir. » Avec un regard lubrique, il fouille les poches de la blouse blanche et en retire le portable, le bipeur du médecin.

Tandis que ce type palpe une à une ses poches, en prenant son temps au niveau de la poche de poitrine, Addison retient sa respiration. Elle ne veut pas sentir cette odeur bestiale de sueur qui émane de son « kidnappeur ». Elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche. Mais que peut elle faire contre une arme ? Avec un sourire triomphant, l'homme lui enlève son bipeur et portable. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution. Soudain son regard se pose sur la sonnette destinée aux appels aux infirmières…

« N'y songez même pas, ma belle. » Le visage de l'homme est désormais à quelques centimètres du sien, elle voit une dent en or briller au fond de la mâchoire. Puis cette haleine mentholée lui chatouille les narines. Elle détourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il faut qu'elle sort d'ici…il la tuera, elle le sait. « Maintenant allez fermer cette porte à clé !

- Il n'y a pas de clé. Ce n'est pas une prison.

- Comment faites vous lorsque vous ne voulez pas que l'on rentre ? » Le cerveau de l'obstétricienne carbure à cent à l'heure, elle entend presque les neurones se mettrent en route. Une idée. Trouver une idée. « Essayez pas de me mentir, ma jolie. Je sais tout. » Grince l'homme, comme si il avait lu en elle. « Alors ?

- ON allume cette lumière. » Dit elle finalement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

Le ravisseur alla déclencher le bouton. « Voilà, dit avec son sourire mauvais. ON va être peinards. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Dr Weber.

« Stevens. Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire… » Demande Richard, en se passant une main sur le front. Tous les regards sont braqués sur Izzie. « J'ai vu cet homme chef.

- Quand cela ?

- Il y une demi heure, il était aux urgences avec sa compagne. » On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Puis Derek regarde attentivement la jeune fille : celle-ci semble paniquée. Et ce n'est sans doute pas seulement parce qu'elle a entraperçu un tueur il y une trentaine de minutes. « Où est il maintenant ?

- Il…il…sa complice était enceinte. Elle… » Le neurochirurgien sent ses sens s'affoler, une boule de peur se forme au niveau de son estomac. « Où est il maintenant ? Répète-t-il en secouant doucement l'interne par le bras. « Ils sont en obstétrique. Avec… » Brutalement, tous imaginent le pire. « Avec qui ? Hurle Derek, la secouant de plus belle. Il sait déjà, il a compris mais il ne veut pas y croire. « Avec le dr Montgomery-Shepherd, dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.


	6. Chapter 6

Le Dr Weber est chirurgien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il passe désormais plus de temps dans ce bureau qu'il ne sait pas gérer une situation de crise. Il a toujours vécu dans l'urgence, avec l'adrénaline qui emplit lentement chaque veine. Mais en ce moment même, il avoue être pris de court. C'est le noir total. Que dire ? Que faire ?

Sans mot dire, il compose successivement les numéros du bipeur, du portable d'Addison. Pas de réponse.. Lentement, il appela l'étage maternité. « Stevens, quelle chambre ? Chuchote-t-il, cachant d'une main l'émetteur du combiné.

- Euh..3657. »

« Mlle ? ¨Pouvez me passer le Dr Addison Shepherd. Chambre 3657. C'est urgent… J'attends…Ah…Vous en êtes sûre…Bien. Merci. » L'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage, ne faisant qu'augmenter la panique chez ses collègues. « Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a fermé la porte, les stores sont baissés. Personne ne doit entrer. Et son portable, son bipeur sont coupés. »

Abasourdis, les chirurgiens restent un long moment silencieux chacun prenant mentalement conscience de ce qui se passe. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, leur collègue, amie et…femme est dans une petite pièce avec un meurtrier armé. Peut être qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Soudain Derek se lève d'un bond. « Où allez vous Shepherd ?

- La sortir de là.

- Hors de question. Je préviens la police.

- Non ! pas tout de suite. Je vais chercher Addison et vous ferez ce que vous voulez de ce taré. » Sans attendre de réponse, le neurochirurgien se dirige vers la porte. Aussitôt Burke s'interpose. « Poussez vous Dr Burke.

- Non, Dr Shepherd. » Derek essaie de le contourner. « Bon sang, poussez vous. A quoi vous jouez ?

- Je vous empêche de faire une erreur.

- Quoi comme erreur ? Empêcher un malade de tuer ma femme ? ON discutera de ça plus tard OK ? Dès qu'Addison sera en sûreté. » Le cardiologue ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. « Il a raison Derek. » Intervient doucement Richard. « Pour le moment, on ne sait pas si elle est en danger. En débarquant comme ça vous risquez d'empirer les choses… J'appelle cet agent, il saura quoi faire.

- Addison est ma femme, je DOIS faire quelque chose.

- Addison est mon amie. Et je ne vous laisserai pas la faire tuer.

- Je pourrais très bien vous casser la figure, vous le savez ? » Preston a un petit rire. Il domine Derek d'une bonne tête, fait 8 km de jogging tous les matins et entretient sa forme : aucune chance que Shepherd le mette à terre. « Bien sûr. Mais vous ne le ferez pas…Vous allez rester tranquillement ici.

- Très bien. Alors on fait quoi ? Scrabble ? Belote ? » Grince Derek. « Dommage qu'Addison ne soit pas là, elle est très douée au Scrabble.

- Shepherd ! Ça suffit ! Qui est le chef ici ?

- Bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié c'était vous.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Alors, vous vous calmez et vous me laissez appeler la police ». Le bipeur de Bailey retentit. « Il faut que j'y aille. Prévenez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau…

- Bien sûr. Vous autres pouvez y aller aussi. Non pas vous Derek, rappelle-t-il avant que son chirurgien n'ait le temps de sortir. Derek prend aussitôt un air outré « Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter que vous n'alliez vous charger vous-même d'un meurtrier armé jusqu'au dents qui tient Addison en… » Le mot se coince au fond de sa gorge. « Qui est avec votre femme. »

**Devant la chambre de Megan**

Miranda jette un œil par les stores : Meredith est en train de contrôler les variables de la jeune fille.

« Que se passe-t-il O'Malley ?

- J'ai reçu les résultats de Megan. Comme vous vouliez les avoir rapidement…j'ai pensé que je devrais vous prévenir. Voulez vous que j'appelle le Dr Shepherd ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elles disent ces analyses ?

- Le cancer s'est propagé, les métastases colonisent la mœlle épinière. La tumeur a grossi. » Bailey passe une main fatiguée sur son front. « Ses parents sont arrivés ?

- Nous sommes ici, dr Bailey. » Un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année viennent d'apparaître dans le bout du couloir. Ils sont un peu échevelés, les joues rouges et surtout on peut lire une peur irrépressible dans leurs yeux. Le genre de peur qu'on lit chez ceux qui perdent soudain le contrôle des événements, qui ne savent plus quoi faire…qui ne peuvent plus rien faire qu'attendre. « Dr Bailey ! Où est elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? » La mère de Megan a les mêmes cheveux blonds que sa filles, malgré quelques rides elle est encore très jolie. « Ah Mr et Mme Carter. Bonjour.

- Où est notre fille ?

- Megan est dans cette chambre. Elle va bien pour le moment mais…

- Quoi ?

- Il va falloir qu'on parle. Tous ensemble. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors vous l'avez réclamé…le voici, chapitre 7. Tada ! Je tenais à vous remercier chaudement pour tous vos encouragements, et félicitations. Ca me touche de voir que non seulement vous prenez le temps de lire mes délires mais que vous preniez aussi le temps d'écrire une reviews… Merci, merci, merci ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes et tous individuellement lorsque j'en ai la possibilité et une adresse…_

_Sam : Heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Addek. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas ta rage contre Meredith (même si je trouve son perso moins « accompli » que celui d'addison. Et, une dernière chose : peux tu s'il te plait, rester « correcte » dans tes propos ? Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant mais et de un je suis quelqu'un de très –trop- prude et de deux, il faut être ouvert… D'autres apprécient le couple MerDer et c'est leur droit le plus strict. _

_J'espère que je ne te vexe pas et encore merci pour les deux reviews…_

_Lalou : Je crois que tu es encore plus sadique que moi ! Lol. Non je ne pense pas faire souffrir Addison à ce point…quoique… (Je ménage le suspens.)_

_samia et zelda-sam : milles merci !_

* * *

**Chambre 3657**

A cet instant précis, alors qu'elle a un revolver pointé sur elle. Alors qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Alors que cet homme peut lui ôter la vie en un quart de seconde. A ce moment même, Addison donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour voir quelqu'un. N'importe qui qui puisse la sortir de cette pièce. Même Meredith Grey serait accueillie à bras ouverts. Même Mark si il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais elle se sent étrangement seule…et effrayée. Elle voit bien sa patiente se tendre à chaque nouvelle contraction. Elle voit bien le rythme des fœtus s'accélérer de manière irrationnelle. Elle voit tout cela aussi distinctement que le canon noir de l'arme. Oui, le Dr Montgomery Shepherd est bien consciente de sa situation mais elle ne peut pas agir. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

«… Faites quelque chose ! » La voix de son kidnappeur la tire de sa léthargie. « Pardon ?

- Elle a mal. Faites quelque chose !

- Je…Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Il faut attendre.

- Combien de temps ?

- C'est difficile à dire.

- Combien de temps ? Répète-t-il, menaçant.

« Une heure. Peut être deux. » Voir trois, mais mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

L'homme se tourne vers sa compagne. « T'entends chérie ? Dans deux heures on sera au Mexique.

- Les bébés sont prématurés. Ils ne pourront pas quitter la clinique avant quelques semaines… » Intervint Addison. Il la regarde d'un air méchant. « Toi la ferme ! Si on a besoin de toi, on te fera signe !

- Mais…

- La ferme, je te dis ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'en coller une dans la tête. » Addison se renfonça dans un coin de la pièce. Il en est capable, elle le sent. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de presser son doigt sur la gâchette…Ça se voit dans ses yeux noirs. Pas ma moindre trace de remords ou d'hésitation. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, ses jambes ne la portent plus. La jeune femme se laisse glisser au sol, la tête entre les genoux. Inspire…Expire…Ça va aller. Se morigène t-elle. Cette femme a besoin de toi. Ces bébés aussi. Fais ce que tu as à faire et ça ira. Stevens va forcement prévenir quelqu'un…ça doit déjà être fait d'ailleurs. ON va te tirer de là…

**Dans le bureau de Richard. **

« Bon sang, Shepherd ! Calmez vous, vous me donnez le tournis ! » Derek faisait les cent pas, en tournant autour du téléphone. « Je ne peux pas aller voir ma femme. Je ne peux pas sortir de cette pièce. Je ne peux pas aller voir mes patients et maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de bouger ?!!!! » Richard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent les flics, bordel ? » S 'énerve le neurochirurgien.

« Ils sont là. » Intervint une voix douce mais décidée. D'un même mouvement les deux chirurgiens se tournent vers la porte pour apercevoir une minuscule jeune femme, vêtue d'un jean et d'une paire de tennis usées. Elle porte également une chemise d'homme mauve, trop grande dont elle a retroussées les manches. Dans son dos, un colosse d'un bon mètre 90, tout en muscle la regarde avec admiration et dévotion. De son regard noir, il semble défier tout ceux qui s'approcheront de toucher sa collègue… Derek regarde éberlué, le couple atypique. Bon sang ce type pourrait le renverser rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus. Ce mec a un côté Dark Vador pas vraiment rassurant. « C'est Ça les flics ?!

- C'est nous, confirme la femme, visiblement pas démontée pour un sous par l'ironie du chirurgien. Agent Parazzi. Et mon collègue : agent Jeffersen. Lequel d'entre vous est Richard Weber ?

- C'est moi. » Richard finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il n'est pas spécialement impressionnable mais ces deux flics inspirent le respect immédiat… Peut être à cause de la carrure de boxeur de l'agent Jeffersen…Où peut être à cause des yeux mauves de la jeune femme…Deux yeux qui semblent lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. « Excusez moi, mais je croyais…enfin, l'agent Parazzi, je pensais…

- Vous pensiez que j'étais un homme, complète la brunette.

- Oui. On m'a dit…Que Billy Parazzie allait venir. ON a du se tromper.

- Pas du tout. JE suis Billie Parazzi.

- Mais c'est un prénom masculin ! s'exclame Derek. _Bien joué, idiot Tu pourrais tenir ta langue rien qu'une fois ? _Visiblement l'agent en a entendu d'autre, elle se contente de sourire.

- Pas cette fois. C'est Billie avec IE à la fin. Comme Billie Holiday. Et vous êtes ?

- Dr Shepherd. Derek. » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Shepherd…Comme l'otage ?

- C'est…ma femme. Addison. Vous allez la sortir de là, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire… est ce que vous ne devriez pas être plus nombreux ? Ce type est armé et…il a ma femme. Est-ce que..vous avez déjà fait ça avant ? Non, parce que vous avez l'air un peu jeune et je…

- Ne vous en faites pas, dr Shepherd. ON a l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Tout va bien se passer. L'unité d'intervention est prête, à mon signal –si c'est nécessaire et seulement si c'est nécessaire- elle agira. Pour le moment je voudrais simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- ce qui s'est passé ? Mais c'est simple ! ce taré a pris Addison en otage.

- Derek ! Fermez là deux secondes…

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! C'est Addison qui est là haut…Vous avez compris ça ? Addison. Ma femme. » Richard s'apprête à répliquer vertement, lorsqu'une voix de stentor résonne soudain dans le bureau. Une voix à faire trembler les vitres. « HOLA ! On se calme… » Le silence se fait immédiatement. « Merci, conclut Billie. On y va. Dr Weber, racontez moi exactement ce qui s'est passé… Le Dr Shepherd va aller prendre l'air avec mon adjoint. Ben, tu l'emmènes dehors, tu veux ?

- Ok. Venez mon vieux, dit l'armoire à glace avec une douceur surprenante. On va chercher du café, on en aura besoin… »


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà, une petite suite… J'éspère pouvoir mettre une suite très bientôt ; N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires c'est un plaisir de vous lire et c'est très motivant (non, non c'est pas du chantage ! lol)_

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Megan. **

Les parents de la jeune fille sont assis au bord du lit. Le visage tendu ils attendent le verdict, essayant de décrypter l'expression lointaine du Dr Bailey. La jeune fille quand à elle, semble ailleurs. D'un air absent, elle joue avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Rien de ce qui peut se passer ne semble la concerner.

« Megan…Megan ! Tu as entendu ? » Sa mère la secoue doucement.

- Mmm…Quoi ?

- Le Dr Shepherd va venir. C'est un brillant neuro chirurgien. Tout va s'arranger.

- Mmm.

- Meggie. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » S'inquiète Mr Carter, la gorge nouée. « Non. » Elle se force à sourire. « C'est super…vraiment. Il va venir quand ?

- Eh bien…Le plus tôt possible ; Mais il a quelques… soucis. Dit Bailey. Aussitôt, le regard de Meredith se fit interrogateur. Derek ? Des soucis ? Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. « dr Grey ! » Un coup de coude dans les côtes la ramène à la réalité. George. Et Bailey qui la dévisage d'un air menaçant. « Dr Grey !!! Allez me chercher Shepherd ! Immédiatement.

- Où est il ?

- Si je le savais, j'irai le chercher moi-même. Débrouillez vous Grey !

- Bien Dr Bailey. » La jeune interne sort sans demander son reste. « O'Malley ?

- Oui ?

- Restez avec Megan. Mr et Mme Carter ? Venez avec moi. ON va remplir les papiers d'admission. Que tout soit prêt lorsque le Dr Shepherd arrivera. » George regarde la pièce se vider un peu perplexe, puis se tourne vers Megan. La jeune fille lui sourit. « Elle n'arrive pas à leur dire.

- Pardon ?

- Que c'est fini. Elle n'arrive pas à leur dire.

- Ce n'est pas… » Il baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard vert plus longtemps. « Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Il faut qu'il y ait toujours de l'espoir.

- Parce que c'est ce qui fait vivre, c'est ça ? Attendre et espérer ? Vous y croyez ? Vous voyez toutes ces maladies…ces gens qui meurent et vous y croyez encore ?

- Je suis obligé...Sinon, il vaut mieux que je change de boulot, Megan. »

Meredith courre à travers les couloirs, en pestant contre Derek. Contre Bailey. Contre tout ce dont elle capable. Elle déteste courir et franchement, franchement elle n'a absolument pas envie de jouer à cache-cache avec le Dr Mamour. Parce que…Parce que ! Combien y a d'étage dans cette saleté d'hôpital ? Au moins 500 !

« Ah Christina ! T'as pas vu Derek par hasard ? » Lance t-elle à son amie qui vient d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. « Toujours en train de courir après le dr Mamour ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de décrocher ? Tu te souviens… Il a une femme.

- je ne lui courre pas après ! » Regard sceptique. « C'est Bailey.

- Quoi ? Le tyran courre après le Dr Mamour ? Ça devient n'importe quoi ici !

- Bon sang, Christina ! Tu l'as vu ou non ?

- Non. Et tu sais quoi…Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Satan, non plus. Tu devrais peut être aller voir en salle de garde…

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Merci de ton aide, railla Meredith. Vraiment.

- Pas de quoi. »

_Meredith Grey, tu es une femme morte_. Songe l'interne, en retournant vers la chambre de Megan. Bredouille. _Quand tu diras à Bailey que tu n'as pas trouvé Derek, elle te tuera_. Soudain, elle le voit. Dehors. Mais il n'est pas seul. Le type qui l'accompagne doit être le fils caché que Gargantua aurait eu avec King Kong. Du coup, elle hésite un peu… Est-ce qu'elle doit y aller ? Ils ont l'air occupés. Et elle n'a pas envie de chercher cette armoire à glace. « _Si tu ne ramène pas Shepherd, c'est Bailey qui te tuera_. » Lui rappelle une petite voix. D'accord. Courage.

Derek regarde les ferry boat passer, lentement. Jefferson n'a décroché aucun mot depuis leur sortie magistrale, il semble perdu dans la contemplation des bateaux. Et Derek lui est reconnaissant de se taire. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'il dise quelque chose où il va exploser… comme ces cocottes minutes, qui à force de garder la pression, finisse par sauter.

« Votre collègue là…elle sait ce qu'elle fait ?

- Billie ? C'est la meilleure !

- Ma femme aussi. C'est la meilleure.

- Ouais. On m'a dit ça…

- On vous l'a dit ? Qui ?

- Billie, justement. » Devant le regard surpris, il ajoute. « Vous devriez pas vous fier aux apparences. C'est une femme pleine de surprises. Elle a travaillé dans l'humanitaire un moment, avant d'entrer dans la police. Billie…même quand on a l'impression de la connaître, elle nous surprend.

- Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?

- Je suis marié ! dit il, vaguement outré. « Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

- On ne peut pas dire à deux personnes qu'elles sont les femmes de votre vie. Helen, ma femme, est la femme de ma vie. Billie…c'est autre chose. Je l'aime. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle…C'est a meilleure amie, ma sœur, mais sûrement pas la femme de ma vie. » Derek lui jette un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les flics soient psychologues en plus. Jeffersen a raison : ne jamais se fier aux apparences. « Comment vous le savez ? Que votre femme est la seule et unique ? Que ce n'est pas Billie ?

- Au début…je ne savais pas. Mais en fait… Billie et moi on a que le travail en commun, vous comprenez. C'est ce qu'on partage. Et un goût immodéré pour les sandwiches clubs pendant les planques. Alors qu'Helen…c'est la personne qui me connaît le mieux au monde. Et même si elle n'aime pas les sandwiches club…ben elle en mange quand même.

- Derek ? » La voix de Meredith les interrompt dans cette conversation pseudo philosophique. Le neurochirurgien sursaute en la voyant. « Meredith ?

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger » Ses yeux verts passent de l'un à l'autre. « mais Bailey te cherche et…c'est urgent.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

- Que tu viennes rassurer les parents de Megan.

- Megan ?

- Megan Carter. La tumeur de ce matin. »Le neuro chirurgien semble à mille lieux de cet hôpital. A mille lieux de ces patienrt. Et…c'est ce qui fait le plus mal, à mille lieux d'elle. « Derek tu vas bien ? Est-ce que…Bailey a dit que tu avais des soucis, ça va ?

- Des soucis… » Il a un petit rire amer. Doux euphémisme que ce terme : Addi est enfermé avec un cinglé, il ne peut rien faire et il ne peut pas en parler avec Meredith. Oui, en effet il a des _« soucis ». _Le regard de son amie est teinté d'inquiétude. « Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu as eu les résultats de Megan ?

- Oui. Ils ne sont pas brillants.

- ON va voir ça. » Pourquoi pas après tout ? Peut être que travailler arrêtera cet odieux film qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Il voit Addison…et ce type…et… Oui mieux vaut penser à autre chose.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rien que pour Samia : deux chapitres d'un coup ! Merci de ta fidélité.. J'éspère pouvoir updater très vite mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu overbookée par les temps qui courrent. Désolée. _

* * *

« Voilà, tout ce que je sais ». Richard se force à respirer calmement. En face de lui, l'agent Parazzi est d'un calme olympien, plongée dans les plans de l'hôpital qu'elle a demandé à consulter. Elle ne le regarde pas, mais il sent qu'elle l'écoute attentivement, que chaque parcelle de son corps est concentrée sur le récit qu'il vient de faire. Les yeux rivés sur les plans, elle réfléchit. Il pourrait entendre les rouages de son cerveau. « Je dois voir cette interne, Stevens » Dit elle finalement. « Et parler avec Cameron. Ah ! Je voudrais que vous fassiez évacuer le couloir…inventez n'importe quel prétexte mais je ne veux personne dans la zone. »

Derek et Meredith montent dans l'ascenseur, suivis de près par Jefferson. « C'est qui ce mec ? » Chuchote l'interne, un peu impressionnée. « C'est… » Qu'allait il pouvoir inventer, dire pour ne pas se trahir. « C'est un flic… » Meredith hausse un sourcil surpris. « Un flic ? Tu es recherché par la police et tu ne me le dis même pas ? » Sourit elle. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Attend…laisse moi deviner. Tu fais partie de la mafia ? » Visiblement, elle prenait ça à la plaisanterie. D'un côté c'était une bonne chose, ça lui évitera des explications aussi vaseuses que pénibles. « Tu es recherché pour meurtre ? » Ajoute la jeune femme en prenant le ton de la conspiration. Il sursaute. « Ne… » Heureusement, les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrent dans un chuintement, coupant court à la discussion.

Izzie donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, dans ce bureau face à ce…flic ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment l'appeler flic ? Cette fille ressemblait à une étudiante un peu rêveuse. Bref, elle voudrait vraiment être ailleurs. A la plage, oui ce serait bien. Ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas prit de vacances et elle aimerait se faire bronzer sur une plage de sable fin. Elle écoutera le bruit des vagues, puis les enfants jouer. Ce serait incroyablement, délicieusement banal et reposant. Ou alors…les pistes d'Aspen. Oui, dévaler de grandes pentes enneigées, s'enivrer de la vitesse… Izzie n'a jamais fait de ski mais elle est sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait. Après tout ça ne peut pas être plus compliqué qu'une transplantation cardiaque, si ?

« Dr Stevens ? Dr Stevens ? » La voix de la flic la tire de sa rêverie. Pas de plage, pas de soleil, pas de neige non plus juste les néons blafards de l'hôpital, cette odeur de médicament…la jeune femme reprend la réalité en pleine face. « Dr Stevens ? est ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Excusez moi, je…

- Pas de problème. Je sais que c'est difficile mais j'aimerai que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé exactement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas restée avec eux longtemps… J'ai apellé le Dr Montgomery-Shepherd parce que cette femme…elle allait accoucher. Je me suis dit… » Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Calmez vous. Je suis sûre que vous avez parfaitement réagi. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien…Et tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sera d'une aide précieuse. D'abord dites moi comment va la mère ? Et les bébés ?

- Je n'ai pas… » Izzie se tourne vers le chef. « Je peux ? » Richard acquiesce. Qu'elle brise le secret médical était le cadet de soucis. « Alors, elle va bien. Les bébés sont prématurés mais ils semblent en forme. Enfin, ils l'étaient quand je suis partie.

- A combien en est elle ?

- 7 mois et demi. » Là-dessus Billie commence à poser une batterie de questions médicales, auxquelles la jeune femme répond machinalement. Elle est éberluée : cette flic semble connaître le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Richard n'en revient pas non plus. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions…Il a un étage à entier à évacuer. Sans créer de mouvement de panique.

« Dr Bailey ? Vous me cherchiez ?

- Ah Derek ! » Il fronce les sourcils : Bailey ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom. Elle n'a jamais cet air compatissant non plus, surtout lorsque c'est à lui qu'elle parle. « Les parents de Megan sont dans la chambre, avec leur fille…Vous avez pu consulter les derniers résultats ?

- Oui. Franchement, Miranda…j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus grand-chose à faire.

- Vous pouvez tenter l'opération. Associé à une chimio. Elle peut s'en tirer. Elle s'en déjà sortie deux fois, elle peut le refaire. » Le neurochirurgien ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis se retient. Elle a raison : il peut l'opérer. Elle peut s'en sortir. Les chances sont faibles mais elle peut le faire… « Allons y. » Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, la résidente le rattrape par le coude. « Comment ça va …là haut ?

- Je…les policiers sont arrivés. »Du doigt il désigne Jeffersen. « Ils interrogent Stevens, consultent les plans de l'hôpital, parlent avec le chef…S'agitent dans tous les sens. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne bougent pas alors que l'heure tourne…Je comprend ce que ressente nos patients.

- Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Vous savez…c'est parfois pareil ici : il faut un peu de recul avant d'agir. Pour prendre la bonne décision.

- Mais…surtout je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis pas là haut, en train d'aider ma femme. » Il semble perdu, comme un enfant. Miranda sourit. « Ça c'est peut être parce que vous n'êtes pas si stupide que ça, finalement…Peut être que vous avez deux sous de jugeotte. ON s'occupe de notre patiente où il faut que je vous secoue les plumes encore un peu ? »

Meredith avait suivi cet étrange dialogue sans bien comprendre la portée… La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'il était question d'Addison. Et que Bailey était sympa avec Derek, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Et encore plus mauvais signe…Derek avait cessé de sourire. Oh ! Et les flics aussi…ça ne peut être que mauvais… Parce qu'en fait, cette armoire à glace est vraiment flic. Il ne plaisantait pas dans l'ascenseur. Il se passe quelque chose…Soyons positive, se force t-elle à sourire, ça peut pas être pire qu'avoir la main sur une bombe non ?


	10. Chapter 10

« Mr et Mme Carter ? Voici le Dr Shepherd, le neuro chirurgien. » Aussitôt Derek voit les visages du couple s'éclairer. Ils le dévisagent comme le messie. Visiblement, Bailey a du leur dire qu'il était leur dernier espoir et dieu sait quoi d'autre… Il a envie de crier soudain. Crier qu'il n'est qu'un imposteur, qu'il est impuissant finalement, que tout se passe sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il fait semblent de contrôler la situation mais c'est faux. Il ne contrôle rien. Et ce qui est en train de ce passer là haut le prouve bien. Et ce qui se passe avec Meredith encore plus… Il a voulu oublier Addison. Tomber amoureux de Meredith. Ne pas pardonner pour ce que sa femme lui avait fait. Mais c'était faux. Addison n'est pas le genre de femme qu'on oublie… « Dr Shepherd ? » Bailey lui écrase brutalement le petit orteil pour le ramener sur terre. « Expliquez donc aux parents de Megan ce qui va se passer…

- Ah oui ! » Il lui lance un regard noir de reproche, avant d'enchaîner. « Donc comme le Dr Bailey la tumeur est très étendue, les métastases se sont propagées le long de la colonne vertébrale, notamment.

- Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose non ? » La voix suppliante de la mère de Megan lui rappela étrangement le ton qu'il avait adopté quelques minutes face à cette jeune policier. « On peut essayer d'ôter une partie de la tumeur. Et de réduire ce qu'il reste avec la chimiothérapie… Nous avons mis en place un nouveau protocole qui…

- Non. » Le mot claque dans la pièce, soudain. Aussitôt tous les visages se tournent vers Megan. C'est elle qui vient de prononcer ces mots. La jeune fille, restée étrangement silencieuse jusqu'ici, se redresse dans son lit. « Non » Répète-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Je refuse

- Megan !

- Je ne veux pas d'opération. Pas de chimio. Je ne veux pas perdre mes cheveux une troisième fois, je ne veux pas être aussi malade que lors des deux premiers traitements… je veux…Je ne m'en sortirai pas, n'est ce pas ? » Elle plante ses yeux verts dans ceux du neurochirurgien. En l'espace d'un regard, il lit sa rage, sa détermination mais aussi la crainte et le désespoir qu'elle ressent. « Il y a toujours une chance, Megan…murmure-t-il simplement

- Une sur combien ? » Il détourne les yeux. « Dr Bailey, quelles sont mes chances de m'en sortir ? George ? » Le jeune interne regarde tour à tour les parents, puis l'adolescente. « ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont faibles qu'elles n'existent pas.

- Partez. » Elle se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers. « Partez maintenant. Laissez moi. Je ne suivrais pas ce traitement. Laissez moi tranquille.

- Mais enfin, Meggie… » Les parents ont soudain l'air bouleversés. « Tu as entendu… » La blondinette se tourne à nouveau vers l'interne. « George… faites les sortir s'il vous plaît. » Il regarde Bailey, Shepherd…Faire sortir les parents c'est une chose…Virer deux chirurgiens en est une autre. Finalement, c'est le bipeur de Bailey qui le tire d'affaire. « Je dois y aller, s'excuse la résidente. Je crois que…ON devrait la laisser seule. Megan. On va te laisser seule, pour que tu réfléchisses à tout ça OK ?

- OK » Acquiesce cette dernière, d'un air de penser que c'est déjà tout réfléchit.

- « Au moindre problème tu nous appelles. O'malley je vous la confie. Encore. Grey, avec moi. Mr et mme carter.. Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria. Je vous y retrouve dès que j'ai fini. »

Billie vérifie une dernière fois le couloir, elle rouvre les portes une à une pour s'assurer que tout a bien été évacué. Richard la regarde faire, il sait que son mensonge sur une soi-disant fuite de gaz n'a convaincu personne. Mais il est le chef… on ne remet pas sa parole en doute.

La jeune femme semble satisfaite. Elle revient vers lui. « Je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Mon collègue ne va pas tarder. » A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que Jefferson arrive hors d'haleine, Derek sur les talons. Il adresse une grimace d'excuse à sa partenaire. « d'slé Billie ! J'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de rester en bas.

- Je m'en doutais. » Se tournant vers les deux chirurgiens. « Messieurs. Maintenant, il faut me laisser travailler : soyez gentils, allez attendre dans le bureau.

- Hors de question ! » Cette fois, ils ont parlé d'un même ensemble. « Nous restons, conclut Weber. Elle soupire. « Est-ce que vous me laisseriez entrer dans un de vos blocs ?

- Oui, ment effrontément Derek. Elle se mit à rire. « Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Dr Shepherd. Et ne prenez pas cet air là…Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

- Quel air ?

- Votre air de chien battu. Qui doit sûrement faire tomber tout le personnel féminin de cet hôpital à vos pieds, mais qui ne vous est d'aucune utilité dans ces circonstances. » Derek lui adresse son plus beau sourire, regrettant quelques secondes de ne pas avoir sa chemise rouge. « S'il vous plaît, Billie… » Richard le regarde, éberlué : Derek est en train de faire du charme à cette flic pour parvenir à ses fins, alors que sa femme est à seulement quelques mètres. Avec un homme armé. Il croit rêver.

Redevenant sérieux, le neurochirurgien continue « S'il vous plaît. Ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir… J'ai besoin…Je veux la voir. » Billie soupire. « Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Attendez…ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! D'abord enfilez ça… Vous aussi Dr Weber, si vous avez l'intention de rester ici. » Elle leur tendit deux armures. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Une armure de jedaî ?

- Des gilets pare balles. Condition _sine qua non_ pour assister au dialogue. Deuxième règle… » Ajoute-t-elle alors que Derek ouvre la bouche pour protester. « Vous restez derrière ce comptoir. Et au moindre mouvement, vous vous cachez dessous.

- Bien.

- Et…la dernière mais sans doute la plus dure : interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon signal, _entiende_ ?

- Vous voulez faire de nous vos esclaves ?

- Je suis très sérieuse, Dr Shepherd ! Vous allez être tenté de signaler votre présence à votre femme…Mais surtout ne le faites pas. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'humour dans les yeux clairs, seulement une volonté de fer. « Parfaitement. »

George referme doucement la porte de la chambre de Megan, la jeune fille s'est finalement endormie. Il la regarde quelques secondes : quel gâchis… Tout cela est injuste, tellement injuste. La chirurgie c'est dur. Voilà ce que l'on lui a répété ces dernières années…Sous entendu mon pauvre ami, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'en es pas capable. Mais en fait ce n'est pas la chirurgie qui est dure. Une opération c'est technique, ça demande du savoir-faire et de la détermination mais ce n'est pas dur. C'est le reste…les patients, la mort, l'impuissance et l'attente. Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, il se presse vers les casiers et se laisse tomber sur un banc. Soudain, un bruit attire son attention, on dirait que quelqu'un pleure…Le jeune homme se relève, à la recherche de la source des sanglots. « Izzie ! » Son amie est là, recroquevillée au sol. Elle se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, les larmes aux yeux. « Eh Iz' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » George s'agenouille près d'elle. « Ça ne va pas ?

- C'est de ma faute. » Murmure-t-elle. « C'est de ma faute

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est de ta faute ?

- Ce type…avec Addison. C'est de m faute. J'aurai du le reconnaître avant. » Il la regarde éberlué. « Izie ! Iz ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me raconte. Calme toi. Respire. Et répète moi tout ça, lentement. Et dans notre langue de préférence.

- Je n'ai pas le droit te le dire…sanglote-t-elle de plus belle.

- Enfin, Iz' ! Je suis George. Ton ami, tu peux tout me dire. »


End file.
